moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsuma
Katsuma is a monster in Moshi Monsters and the main monster of the Katsuma species. He has his own Nintendo 3DS game entitled Katsuma Unleashed in which the player plays as him. He also appears in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. Official Movie Biography Katsuma is the well meaning but big-headed Moshi Monster obsessed with becoming a 'gooperstar'. A fan of maritial arts he is forever trying to perfect new kung fu moves but nearly always messes them up. In his quest to find the Great Moshling Egg Katsuma learns an important lesson: we're in this together! Moshi Monsters: The Movie In Moshi Monsters: The Movie, Katsuma is a self-centered, fame hungry, "gonna-be movie star" and protagonist of the movie, along with Poppet and Mr. Snoodle. He does not take delight in his friends tagging along after trying to cater his action fighting towards Roary Scrawl and stays rather irritable throughout the movie. He is rather clumsy and tends to fall over and fail when performing his "hi-ya hurricane". A recurring plot is whistling and Katsuma's inability to do so. When Mrs. Snoodle hatches at the end of the movie and there is not much use for it anymore, Katsuma gains the ability to whistle. Throughout the movie, Katsuma befriends a green Katsuma dancer in Jollywood who is shown to visit his house in Monstro City in the credit animation of the movie, where he serves her a drink. Unlike most Katsumas he has stated to dislike dancing. Katsuma Unleashed In Katsuma Unleashed, Katsuma has to save his friends from Dr. Strangeglove, saving Moshlings and defeating C.L.O.N.C. members along the way, releasing the power of Moshi Picchu. Katsuma can inherit his friends' abilities and use them to his advantage once he's saved them. In the game, Katsuma seems to keep the same traits as usual. (e.g.: When hit by an enemy, he gets annoyed quick. His language starts to get more aggressive.) Music Videos Four Claw Hi-Yaa Hurricane Katsuma is portrayed in a dojo training his signature move Four Claw Hi-Yaa Hurricane. Glumps begin to invade the dojo on demand of Dr. Strangeglove, but are no match for Katsuma. Shoney: The Amazin' Blazin' Raisin Katsuma is having a good time on Ooh La Lane together with Diavlo and Poppet, but their laughter ceases as they spot Shoney approaching town. As soon as Shoney spots them and waves, they all flee. Unlike the other Monsters, Katsume deliberately tried to avoid Shoney by hiding in the cinema, looking around and sighing in relief to have avoided them...until Shoney comes to sit next to him. Katsuma's fearful body language shows him to know what is going to happen: The first mildly humoristic thing they see on screen causes Shoney to burst out in laughter and flames. Roasted and annoyed, Shoney offers Katsuma Pepper Popcorn while Katsuma remains in his deathly stare towards Shoney, as the food also bursts into flames. Trivia *The depiction of the Rising Sun Flag is propaganda of Japanese imperialism and therefore offensive in nature. Instead of removing it in Katsuma's artwork, it was censored by making it two colours of blue instead of the red-white. However the depiction of the war symbol is still shown in the music video Four Claw Hi Yaa Hurricane, thus not necessarily was this change censorship out of caring but more an alteration to make it look aesthetically pleasing colour-wise. Gallery Artwork Katsuma character design 7.png Katsuma character design 5.png Katsuma character design 1.png KatsumaIggy.PNG Katsuma character design 6.png Katsuma character design 8.png Katsuma character design 4.png Katsuma character design 3.png Katsuma character design 2.png Katsuma Movie Site.png 180px-Katsuma1.png Katsuma.png Moshi Monsters: The Movie CandyCaves12.PNG Katsuma with Poppet and the Snoodles movie credits.png MoshiMonstersMovieTrailer9.png Movie Artwork promo Poppet and Katsuma.jpg Nanali Movie Katsuma sheet.jpg HUE animation Katsuma.png Katsuma Unleashed Meelisselim Katsuma Unleashed unapproved logo.jpg Katsuma Unleashed logo.png Katsuma Unleashed.png Strangeglove katsuma unleashed 2.jpg Strangeglove katsuma unleashed 1.jpg Katsuma Unleashed official art cover.jpg Katsuma Unleashed Plushie.png Katsuma Unleashed Wallpaper.png Katsuma Unleashed Poster.png Katsuma unleashed widget new.png Katsuma Unleashed Pre-Order Now Poster.png Moshi Karts Meelisselim Moshi Karts orange.jpg Meelisselim Moshi Karts key art 2.jpg Meelisselim Moshi Karts key art 1.jpg Meelisselim Moshi Karts green.jpg Meelisselim Moshi Karts comic 3.jpg Meelisselim Moshi Karts comic 2.jpg Meelisselim Moshi Karts blue.jpg Magazines Poppet And Katsuma icecream.png Poppet Annoyed At Katsuma.png Poppet and Katsuma laughing.png Magazine issue 50 p26.png Magazine issue 45 p36.png Merchandise RIY Katsuma and the Art Thief.png TC Katsuma series 4.png TC Katsuma series 3.png TC Katsuma series 2.png TC Katsuma series 1.png Other Entertainer 6.jpg Katsuma hiya.jpg Moshi Monsters closing message 13-11-2019.png|Moshi monster shutdown Meelisselim Katsuma Unleashed unapproved logo.jpg Gillibean Katsuma.jpg Susanyanmach Katsuma background.jpg Susanyanmach Katsuma icon.jpg Susanyanmach Katsuma gooperstar.jpg Kickin' Katsuma Tag.png Katsuma character design 8.png Katsuma character design 7.png Katsuma character design 6.png Katsuma character design 5.png Katsuma character design 4.png Katsuma character design 3.png Katsuma character design 6.png Katsuma character design 5.png Katsuma character design 4.png Katsuma character design 3.png Category:Monsters Category:Katsumas Category:Articles for Cleanup Category:Katsuma Category:Characters Category:Katsuma Unleashed